


Caught Between

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Ricky Harper has always lived in the shadows of his fellow quad sibling Dicky, until the boy heads overseas. With Dicky gone, Ricky is able to be his own man but ends up caught between fellow Quad's Dawn and Nicky.
Relationships: Dawn Harper/Ricky Harper, Nicky Harper/Ricky Harper
Kudos: 3





	Caught Between

Under the cover of early night, moans filled one of the Harper bedrooms as one Ricky Harper lifted himself up and down at a tender pace. His body shivered while moving, forced to take a thickness deep into his body. Riding it with soft moans that refused to stop flowing from his parted lips. He had to take it slow, lest his moans erupt without control. Ricky pulled off the length slowly, allowing himself to feel every inch sliding from his hole. Then he would drop hard, pounding his soft butt down onto the cock inside him.

“Mmph!” He bit his lip. It filled his ass perfectly, stretching him out.

Rolling his hips to stimulate the boy beneath him, upon whom his hands rested, Ricky started to ride faster. Ricky could feel his brother’s chest rise and fall, as well the fast beating of his heart. Each time his hips went down on Nicky, the tanned boy would grunt. His breathing got deeper, more intensive as he felt the blond’s weight down upon him.

“W-would you move faster? I want to finish reading after!” Nicky hissed behind grit teeth, thrusting up to meet Ricky’s ass.

Ricky grinned, moaning heavily from Nicky’s much longer cock inside of him. “You know I like a longer fuck! I love feeling you inside of me, bro!”

“Yeah well you had it three times today, and you never finished me off!” The dark-haired boy growled, pounding his brother. He throbbed against the walls of Ricky’s ass, feeling how he tightened on his cock.

Leaning down to roughly smash their lips together in a heated lip-lock, Ricky purred: “Because it makes the last one even hotter when you really fuck me like the stud, you can be!”

Nicky took his brother by the hips, lifting him to the very tip. His feet sunk into the mattress before the chef began to slam hard into Ricky’s hole, hammering him without mercy. A string of grunts escaped his lips, exerting his domination over the blond’s ass. Nicky dug his fingers into his brother’s hips while hammering rough, slamming the full length of his cock inside. Fucking his brains out using his six and a half inch cock. Jamming against his prostate.

As the brutal fucking picked up, Ricky tilted his head back. Going for the ride without control over his own body. He leaned in kissing Nicky again, making out and moaning down his brother’s throat. And as their tongues slipped in to battle over dominance

“N-Nicky!” Ricky screamed out, always loving when Nicky got rough.

“Ungh, fuck yes ride me!” Nicky growled, pounding Ricky harder. 

However, it was then that another voice pierced their moans. Killing the mood in seconds with her needy tone.

From the hall, their sister Dawn cried out. “RICKY! Come help me with this, would ya? NOW!”

Ricky let out a groan, not wanting to leave Nicky just yet, not when it was so close. Even so, he knew it was something he couldn’t have just ignored either. If it was what he assumed it was, then he didn’t want to ignore it. The ability to have both in one night was definitely something the blond boy could get behind. So, though Nicky tried to pull him back down, Ricky hesitantly pulled away from his brother’s meaty cock. Giving the whining horned up top another kiss before he headed towards his sister.

He excused himself, claiming it would take only a minute to see what Dawn wanted. With how close his orgasm was, Ricky believed it could actually just take a minute to nut inside the girl. He slipped into the hallway fully nude, five-inches swinging between his legs. Too horny to notice his own nakedness.

Something that had Nicky a little curious, since he wouldn’t let Dawn see him naked so why would Ricky.

“Seriously? Not even trying to hide it?” Dawn questioned, the girl felt the same curiosity seeing Ricky nude already. She raised an eyebrow while entering the bathroom, motioning for him to follow. He did so, coming just in time to watch Dawn remove her robe. It slid down her arms then dropped to the floor, leaving her flawless naked body on display. Long, slender legs drew him up to her clean shaven pussy, already wet with arousal.

“So…” She lowered a leg into the steaming bath. Feeling her brother’s eyes eating up the view made her smirk. “Why were you naked already? I thought Nicky was in your room?”

“The dork was asleep… so I let myself enjoy a good wank while I was waiting for your beautiful body?” Ricky purred, hoping she wouldn’t suspect. He didn’t want to risk the best thing to ever happen to him. With Dicky gone and no longer ruining everything for the blond, he had gotten both of his remaining siblings to want him sexually. He couldn’t afford risks to that.

Dawn lowered herself into the hot bath with a curt nod. Kind of turned on that Ricky could be so sneaky and dirty like that. Once more Dawn motioned for him to approach. Liking how hard he was for her already. “Come over here, dirty boy…”

“As you wish…” Smirking, the throbbing hard blond headed over to the only female in the Quad, wrapping an arm around the girl and snogging her deeply.

Dawn leaned up on the edge of the bath, lifting her ass from the water to kiss Ricky hard. “Mmm…”

“Been waiting for you all day…” Ricky purred, as he nipped at his sister’s bottom lip.

Dawn moved down, planting a kiss on Ricky’s neck. She peppered a few over his chest and brushed her lips across the boy’s nipples, before moving lower. Kissing the centre of Ricky’s smooth chest. Down lower until she met his blond bush. Perfectly trimmed and neat like the dork he was. Dawn then kissed along the length of his cock, smooching his shaft with a small grin. Listening to his cute moans of satisfaction. 

With Nicky, topping was not an option. From the minute that he had even suggested having that kind of fun with his brother, Nicky had made it crystal clear that him bottoming to the blond was not even on the table for a discussion, ever. If he brought it up he would be spanked or get a cock shoved deep down his throat. Though that usually was a turn on for Ricky getting treated so roughly. 

However, when it came to being with Dawn, his cock would be worshipped to no end. Something he loved and made him feel like he was worth more than just his brains. Dicky had always been the one who had been good with girls and Nicky had the whole chef thing going that was easily going to get himself pussy in the future, but he didn’t have much going for him outside of the brains. So to have Dawn there in love with his undefined body and average cock, when there was Nicky in the next room leagues sexier in every way, Ricky just felt special.

“Suck it, Dawn.” He snapped, curling his fingers into the girl’s hair. This was his chance to dominate. “Show me, how much you want your brother’s cock…”

Dawn moved down his cock, engulfing the slim shaft on one go. Instantly making the boy moan as her warm lips wrapped around it, slowly sucking him off. Dawn deepthroated him with ease, taking the cock down her throat. Adding to the pleasure by swirling her tongue around his tip.

“Mmm, that’s it Dawny… suck my dick!” Ricky grunted out, moaning from the teasing tongue.

“Mm, you taste so good!” Dawn licked along his length, “I’ve been dying for your dick all day, Ricky…”

“Yet you went shopping with Mae…” Ricky growled, forcing his cock deeper into his sister’s mouth. “Leaving your dear horny brother, without someone to play with.”

Dawn frowned around the cock while bobbing on it. Bathing it with her slick tongue, twirling around his girth. “I’m sorry… want to punish me?”

She pulled off and turned over in the bath with her ass sticking out from the bubbles. Shaking it at Ricky, who gulped. He wanted nothing more than to get in the bath and hammer her ass without any sort of niceness.

“H-Hot… but you know I prefer pussy…” Ricky gulped, despite every part of him wanting that delicious looking ass.

“Out of condoms…” Dawn purred back at him. Then she added with a little wink, “Ass or force,”

“You know your meant to keep a stock of condoms, for when I feel the urge to fuck you!” Ricky whined, giving his sister’s ass a firm spank. Unintentionally giving him a greater need to want to fuck the soft ass, which had only been tapped by his own cock.

Moaning loud at the sharp spank, Dawn wiggled. “Oh well! You want pussy you do it without one for once,”

“I bet you want that, don’t you? To feel my cum shooting inside of your pussy, deep.” Ricky growled.

Dawn moaned before adding, “And raw…”

“Oh really, wanting your brother to impregnate you? Is that what my dirty sister wants…” Rick continued to growled, his cock throbbing at the thought of fucking a kid into Dawn.

Feeling slutty, the girl was willing to go with anything he said or wanted. “Please, Ricky…”

“Please what… Dawn?” He purred back, with a growl laced throughout.

“Fuck me raw, Ricky! I need your cum!” She pushed her ass up higher as the boy stepped into the hot water. Moaning while he explored her wet body with tender hands. “I want you so deep I can’t clean it out… make me drip your spunk!”

“Flip Dawn, I want to pound your pussy so hard your tits bounce.” Ricky smirked, the blond having a massive thing for his sister’s tits. Often sucking on them when they had the time for a longer fuck, and when he didn’t have a rock hard Nicky waiting for his return.

Dawn turned over happily, presenting herself to Ricky. She’d never taken a cock raw before and wanted her brother to be her first. According to other girls at school, getting a lot shot inside was like nothing she’d felt before. Hence the box of condoms buried in the trash outside. Dawn purred as Ricky got between her legs and forced his dick inside her with one hard thrust. Putting all his weight behind it to get balls deep in his own sister. 

“R-R-RICKYYYY!” Dawn cried out happily, feeling every inch of the blond’s five-inch cock as it rammed her.

Ricky growled pulling on her hair, while driving his dick back and forth. Hammering her tight wet pussy. “Shut up! Don’t. Wake. Nicky!”

Between each word came a sharp thrust that filled her hole with cock. She could barely hold back any cries, the intense feeling of Ricky driving his cock bare getting to her. It was everything she wanted and what her friends had warned her about, it felt amazing.

Dawn managed to wrap her legs around Ricky. Glad the bath was big enough for the boy to pound her hard, getting his cock deep inside with each thrust. Her head tilted back against the ceramic while fucked into it. Jerking with Ricky’s rough movements, struggling to compose herself under his force. Clawing at the bath, Dawn bit back loud cries of absolute pleasure. The size thrusting into her made the girl want to scream. Not to mention how sexy her brother sounded while jamming it in.

Both were so into it, neither realized when the bathroom door opened. Nicky watched silently, with his mouth hanging open from the sight. Ricky was cheating on him with Dawn. With betrayal in his eyes and a sad feeling in his gut, Nicky watched on as Ricky continued to pound Dawn raw, unaware of his brother’s watching eye.

“Louder you bitch!” He growled, slamming into the girl. “Scream for my dick!”

Nicky couldn’t believe his brother. This wasn’t his Ricky. He sounded more like a cheap ripoff, a boy who knew the words and tone but had little power. Those were his words.

“Talking to yourself, Ricky?” The dark-haired chef snapped.

The blond boy gulped as his body froze. He knew that voice and his greatest nightmare began coming true. Nicky and Dawn were finding out about him being in a sexual relationship with both.

“Nicky!” Dawn tried to cover herself up. It was a fruitless effort, being naked in the tub with her own brother inside. “G-get out!”

“Shut up Dawn.” Nicky hissed. “Well is this what you had to go help Dawn with, was it? You stopped having sex with me, so you could FUCK HER!”

While she wanted to scream at Nicky for telling her to shut up, her mouth dropped open when the other boy continued and revealed that Ricky hadn’t been jerking off. He had been having sex with Nicky.

“I-” Ricky felt a frog in his throat. Words jumbled in his mind, struggling to find his mouth. “It was meant to be fast- Well I didn’t even mean to leave! But I thought i’d be back in time to finish you off a-after breeding- I mean not breeding but…”

His words trailed off. None of them helped the situation, anyway.

Nicky hissed at his bottom.

“Well maybe you need to fucking pick, do you want to continue with fucking her without a CONDOM! Or do you want to come back and be with me.” Nicky replied, giving his brother and occasional ‘lover’ an ultimatum. He crossed his arms waiting with a glare, which Dawn returned. She and Nicky hadn’t gotten along for some time now, this was just another reason to be annoyed at her.

“P-Pick?” Ricky croaked. His cock slipped from Dawn’s pussy.

“Do you want to be with me, your brother or do you want to be with your whore.” Nicky responded, not mincing his words. Dawn wasn’t going to try to steal Ricky away from him without a few names thrown her way.

Dawn wrapped her legs tighter around Ricky, drawing him back inside. Forcing him balls deep without hesitation. This cock was hers and hers alone, at least in the girl’s mind. “You don’t need to pick anyone. Because I own this cock already and it belongs buried deep inside of me.”

Ricky stammered unsure what to say despite his cock throbbing wanting to fuck Dawn still. Not wanting to choose between either siblings.

“WELL RICKY!” Nicky and Dawn growled, after glaring at each other for a moment. “Tell the other to shove off!”

“C-can’t I… just have both of you?” He gulped back at them. “Y-you never let me top, and you’re a total cockslut!”

“But you’re mine…” Nicky narrowed his eyes at Ricky still growling.

“You wish! He’s mine!” Dawn quickly protested, pulling Ricky towards her. “He loves fucking pussy, don’t you Ricky?”

Ricky moaned loud, throbbing inside Dawn. Both sides of him were at war, led by Nicky and Dawn’s fury. Both of them wanted him and he wanted both of them. His ass started to feel empty without his brother inside, just standing there staring at him with a glare. “P-please can’t I have you both! I love cock and pussy!”

“I’m going to bed.” The chef snapped, then turned on his heel. He stormed out of the bathroom, away from the naked pair fucking in the bathtub. Right back to the bedroom, muttering to himself. His brother’s eyes locked onto a part of Nicky that had always been unavailable to him. Nicky’s firm ass.

“N-no wait!”

Ricky slipped getting up from the bath. He grabbed a towel and threw it around his waist while chasing Nicky, right down the hall and into their bedroom. Leaving a glowering Dawn to get up from the water. Water washed down her body while stepping from the tub. Grabbing her own towel and wrapping it around it, making sure to highlight her young breasts with the towel, she followed the boys. She wasn’t giving up Ricky, she may have allowed the more easier Dicky to run away to Australia but she was going to have one of her brothers.

Inside, Ricky was already on his knees permitting Nicky to fuck his throat. Hard. Slamming down the boy’s tightness, fucking his mouth with no mercy. He cast a smirk at their sister, who stared in shock. Ricky was taking it well, not gagging once as he was forced to deepthroat like that. 

“Yes Dawn? Ricky made his decision. He wanted me. Go away.” Nicky smirked, rolling his eyes when he saw his fellow quad’s move her eyes down to watch his larger cock deep throating their Ricky.

“N-no way… He would be moaning more eating me out!” Dawn moaned.

“You wish! No one wants to eat out your fishy pussy when they could come and suck my big cock instead.” Nicky continued, grabbing his brother’s blonde locks and forcing him to take more.

“Ghk, ghulk!” Ricky went along the shaft with a wet moan, taking it down his throat. Enjoying the warmth inside him.

Dawn glared at her brothers. Just knowing that tongue was going to waste on Nicky was pissing her off. Stepping forward with the door firmly shut, Dawn let her towel drop. Once more revealing her fully naked form to an unimpressed Nicky. He’d never cared for girls and Dawn wasn’t about to change that. That bored look he shot annoyed her, too, seeing how smug he was being. Regardless, she wasn’t here to impress Nicky. Dawn approached Ricky and pulled him off their brother’s dick.

Instantly the blond found himself pulled into her wet folds and put his tongue to work in Dawn. Sliding deep into the girl, capturing her sweetness on his tongue. Moaning into his sister’s pussy, Ricky enjoyed how she pulled him deeper. Feeling her nails claw at his scalp while rocking with pleasure. His tongue swirled inside her, inducing pleasure deep in Dawn.

“Mmmmm, yeah. Isn’t that so much better, Ricky.” Dawn moaned, shooting her own smirk at Nicky.

Ricky moaned into her while eating Dawn’s pussy, loving her taste. His ass wiggled, however. Still hungry for cock. “Mmmhm!”

Slapping the thick tip of his cock to Ricky’s cheek, Nicky tried to entice his slutty brother back. Unwilling to let Dawn win this fight. After all, he had more power over the blond boy. “Get back on my dick or else.”

Ricky moaned again, feeling Nicky’s cock, his ass pushing back yet never getting off Dawn’s pussy either.

Dawn released a breathy moan, tugging at Ricky’s hair. Pulling deeper into her warm, dripping pussy. Making sure he pleasured her and her alone. “He’s made his- Mm! Ch-choice… he chose me!”

Nicky could feel annoyance and anger seeping into him. Ricky was his and his alone, with how his ass begging for his cock was taken as a proof to him. So he decided to provide another as he claimed his brother’s ass once again pushing his cock inside. Down on his knees behind Ricky, slamming every inch of his dick into the slutty boy. There was a loud moan into Dawn as Nicky rammed that ass deep, driving the full length inside without mercy. Hammering rough as he could manage, slamming balls deep faster with each thrust to make sure Ricky knew who owned him.

“Say it, Ricky! Say you want me!” Nicky growled not letting up on his pace.

“I…” Ricky moaned aloud, flexing around Nicky. “I want your dick! So badly!”

Nicky smirked at down, satisfied to hear Ricky submitting to his dick, just as he should. He rewarded the boy with a few brutal slams. Every inch of his sexy cock ramming into the blond hard.

Dawn growled pulling Ricky back into her, flooding his mouth with hot, sweet juices.

Ricky moaned, stuck between the two things he loved the most, and he enjoyed every second of it as he rocked back and forth to take more of his brother while he continued to lap on his sister. The taste even more divine with the pleasure of his brother inside him.

“So…” He moaned, pushing back along the cock while licking Dawn’s pussy lips. “Fucking hot!”

He surprised the girl further by moving up and sucking lightly on her clit. Swishing the sensitive nub around with his tongue, making it quiver in absolute delight before his teeth came down on it. Dawn squealed in surprise pleasure as his teeth gently rubbed her clit. She almost came in his mouth but Ricky moved a moment too soon. Back down to her pussy where his tongue worked away. All the while his tight hole was moving up and down Nicky’s lengthy dick. Feeling it enter him with rough force, then withdraw slow so he felt every little inch of it. It felt like a dream come true for the young blond who wished it could never be over.

Dawn’s moans were like silk, filling the room. Her body twitched every time Ricky flicked inside her, and it got worse when he jammed a thumb inside her.

“Ugh, Dawn! Shut the fuck up, you moan like a dying cat!” Nicky snapped as his dick drove roughly into Ricky. “How do you stand that!?”

“I-I um…” The blond’s voice trailed off. An agitated Nicky pounded his prostate, forcing an answer. “I gag her!!”

“That so…” Nicky smirked as a thought went into his head.

Ricky nodded feverishly as his ass got ruined. “Underwear, dick, socks, finger! A-anything to ma-make the bitch shut her mouth!”

“Anything…” Nicky’s smirk widened. He might not be into girls, but the thought of owning both of his siblings still turned him on. Reaching around, he groped his brother. “While I doubt Ricky’s tiny dick could gag you, Dawn… after some thought, I’ve decided to let my whore of a brother fuck you.”

“W-what?” Ricky pulled away in surprise at what he just heard.

Pushing his brother back into pussy, the chef growled. “Shut it. Dawn, do you accept?”

Smirking, the girl pulled their brother away. She bent down low and stole a dirty kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. But it was a chaste kiss. Dawn turned a moment later and went to the bed. It was strange still to see the two opposite beds on either side of the room, but Dawn laid on her back with her legs swung over the end all the same. Both boys watched with wide grins; Ricky wanted to go fuck his raw load into Dawn hard, while Nicky wanted to tie her down as he owned Ricky’s body.

Nicky pulled out of his brother, though throbbing with need. Despite hearing a while, he shoved Ricky forward. Dominantly forcing him closer to Dawn’s slutty hole. “Go fuck her.”

Ricky didn’t need to be told twice. His legs couldn’t have carried him to the bed any faster. A tender hand rubbed Dawn’s smooth hips while pulling her closer then wrapped her legs around his waist. This put Ricky’s raw tip against her tight hole. 

“Be-beg for my dick…” He felt awkward with Nicky watching. His dominant side felt bad in front of his top.

Dawn rolled her eyes at the more pathetic attempt than usual by Ricky, but her own horniness won out, “Fuck me, Ricky! I need your cock inside me!”

Ricky forced his entire length inside the girl with a deep grunt. Burying himself in Dawn’s wet honey pot. She was hot inside and tight around his five-inch cock, putting him in a world of utter pleasure. The force he used caused her to scream, tilting her head back while pleasure flowed from her lips. Tugging the sheets in balled fists, her fingertips turning white. Dawn jerked forward when Ricky’s length penetrated her again, taking his dick like a pro. 

“Nggh yes!” Dawn screamed louder feeling Ricky’s length deep inside her.

“Are you always such a whore?” Nicky announced his presence by slapping his cock on Dawn’s lips. He leaned down pinning her at the shoulders. “Let’s shut you up… Not like a tiny dick can actually top.”

Dawn opened her mouth to protest, but was met by a cock invading not her mouth but her throat. The full thick shaft of Nicky’s dick was shoved down her throat. Dawn gagged in surprise deepthroating her brother while another hammered her pussy. Totally trapped between them boys. She was unsure what to do except taking them as Nicky pushed his dick deep while Ricky seemingly went even faster watching her gag.

Ricky bent Dawn’s legs up, pinning them to her chest. With new leverage and access, he thrust deeper into her raw pussy. Pounding balls deep, making sure she felt his sexy dick.

“Yeah, fuck her! Pound her pussy you slut!” Their brother growled as he fucked Dawn’s throat, making her swallow his six and a half inch dick.

Ricky let out a cry of pleasure; Dawn’s pussy never felt better with his brother now also egging him on to own.

As the two fucked her without mercy, matching each other’s hard slams down both her holes, their lips smashed together for an intense kiss. Nicky held the back of Ricky’s head, giving his blond locks a tug to tilt his head back. Leaning over him to dominate the kiss, forcing his tongue down Ricky’s throat. Taking utter control of the boy’s mouth and body, which was given up without a fight. It was as they kissed that Nicky really hammered Dawn’s throat.

He used short, hard thrusts to fuck her mouth. Pulling back an inch or two then ramming it back in full force. Her throat was nice around his shaft, and that tongue worked wonders. Too bad Ricky was better still.

“Fuck her! Harder!” He encouraged, breaking the kiss. Watching for a moment as his brother worked her hole. “Come on, do her like you mean it! Ruin her slut pussy! DO IT! FUCK HER!”

Ricky moaned even more, his body reacting to all the order. Shiver ran down his spine as he really started to go harder than he had ever been into his sister.

Dawn would be screaming if not for the cock inside her. She was in heaven between the two boys, never wanting it to end. For the first time her throat really felt full, as much as she hated it being Nicky’s cock. Clenching around Ricky’s dick, she brought him deeper. “Ghhhhk!”

“Ngh, she’s flexing… so tight!” Ricky groaned pounding his length in. She was milking his dick. “Fuuuuck, Nicky! Dawn!”

Slowly, the chef pulled his cock out. Letting Dawn catch her breath, if she could even manage it with how hard Ricky fucked her. “Like that you whore? Ricky destroying your hole like the bitch you are… You’re making her little tits bounce, Ricky…”

“Yeah…” Ricky watched the girl’s breasts bounce as he fucked her. Positively licking his lips at the view of her fluffy pink nipples. “C-can I suck them?”

Impressed that the boy still knew who owned him and controlled his every move, Nicky grinned. “I think so… if you tell Dawn who you belong to.”

“Y-yours, Nicky! I have always belonged to you!” Ricky begged, his thought still filled by his sister’s nips.

As he pushed his cock back down Dawn’s moaning throat, Nicky bent his brother down. Letting him sucking them freely. It worked out for him, since he could see the blond’s tight ass wiggling in anticipation.

Ricky closed his teeth around a nipple while hammering Dawn. Sucking the soft cloud with a cute moan. He’d always loved her tits, especially when they looked so soft jiggling as they fucked. One hand gave the ignored breast a squeeze, thumbing the nipple. Ricky was turned on more than ever with Nicky watching him suck that he pulled both breasts together and took in Dawn’s nipples. Sucking hard on the pink nubs.

“Mmph!” Dawn felt his tongue swirling the nipples, before Ricky’s tongue returned for a nip. Despite working on them, his cock never stopped jamming deep inside her. It was too much for the girl. She started to shake.

Ricky felt her clenching tight and started squirting on his dick; the floodgates opened and she squirted hard on his crotch, drenching the nerdy quad. He was beyond aroused. 

“Oh fuck-!” He bit his lip. “N-nicky i’m gonna cum! Please let me cum in her!!!”

“You want to knock our sister up? Shoot your baby batter into Dawn?” Nicky purred at his brother, while fucking the girl’s mouth. She hummed around his cock, in love as they spit roasted her. Neither showed mercy for a moment. “Answer me!”

“YES!” Ricky answered without hesitation, his hormones had completely controlled him, everything he had wanted since earlier and he couldn’t just let it go.

Nicky grabbed his brother and kissed him fiercely with a growl. “Nut. Now. Deep inside her, then kick her out, slut!”

Ricky grabbed Dawn by the hips before starting to furiously pump his cock into her pussy. Ramming with a lustful growl that flooded the room, betraying his utter arousal for the pair. His submissive and dominant sides coelessing as he fucked Dawn on Nicky’s command. Brutally fucking the girl for another few seconds, he went until reaching his limit. Ricky drove himself balls deep then throbbed. The first rope of cum shot inside, followed by another and so forth. Flooding liters of his hot cum up inside her pussy completely raw, painting her inner walls letting his cum seek out her womb.

It took a minute for him to relax after cumming, growling softly. When he slipped out, cock coated in cum, it took a long few moments for the first trickle of cum to leak.

Nicky followed suit pulling out.

“Oh my fucking god… y-your cum… is so deep in me…” Dawn moaned, rubbing her body. She didn’t care about what came after this, just that her brother’s cum was inside.

Until she was standing in the hallway naked and dripping. Not fully sure how she got there in the post-sex daze. Dawn tried the handle.

Locked. 

“Now fuck off.” 

Nicky pinned his brother to the bed, pumping his dick hard and fast. So close that he only took seconds before coating that cute face in a load of cum. Letting it drip on Ricky’s hungry tongue.

“You are going to ride me all night.” He said as Dawn pounded her fist on the door, hissing insults. “Then tomorrow you’ll act like Dawn doesn’t exist. You’ll pleasure me at all times. Got it?”

Ricky nodded eagerly. “Yes!”


End file.
